Video surveillance and display systems typically include video capture devices, such as video cameras, linked to centralized equipment, such as servers, storage systems, video multiplexers, video processing equipment, or other equipment. The video capture devices could be situated in a location distant from the centralized equipment and be configured to transfer video over various links for collection, viewing, manipulation, and storage by the centralized equipment. After transfer, the video of the video capture devices can be viewed on a display device, such as video monitor or video display system.
Video monitoring systems, along with the associated video storage and handling equipment, may allow a user to view many videos simultaneously on the same display, such as in a split-screen or multi-video display mode. In some video monitoring systems, multi-video display configurations include a large central viewing cell surrounded by many smaller viewing cells, possibly arranged in a grid layout. Each of the viewing cells could display video from different sources. However, these video monitoring systems typically have predetermined viewing modes and fixed multi-video display configurations which can limit a user's ability to effectively view the video.